ecs_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ulfric Stormcloak
: "I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight... because I must." : ―Ulfric Stormcloaksrc The Rebellious Nord Ulfric Stormcloak is the self proclaimed High King of Skyrim and the Jarl of eastmarch. He rules his hold with an iron fist; his people either follow him or die. He has many enemies, but his hatred for King Ernst and The Empire truly runs deep. If the opportunity should ever arise he would gladly claim the lands of Cyrodiil as his own. --- official Information Ulfric Stormcloak , was the Jarl of Windhelm, the political rival of King Ernst,'' the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion, and theself-proclaimed "true" High King of skyrim during the Civil war. a promising student of The Voice, the future '''Jarl' was a student of the Greybeards but strayed from the path of the Dragon tounge's teachings when the great war broke out and he decided to fight for the empire against the thalmor . Though the greybeards didn't want him to use the th'um as a weapon ulfric fought with the legion against the high elves but when a nord told him that their King had signed a "peace" treaty with the enemy the thalmor ulfric grew a hatred for the imperials he felt betrayed by an empire he and so many nords had fought so hard for and after learning that the ruler of the empire was a nord he not only felt rage but felt betrayed that on of his own kind would rule a "corrupt and dying empire". Ulfric appeared before the other jarls, voicing his ideas for shaping a new Skyrim by violent means, and demanded to be named the next High King. but Torygg protested against Ulfric's suggestions before the Moot, moving their Hearts and minds as he unknowingly revealed himself to be the one worthy of the title. ''Ulfric severed his ties to The Empire and the Legion, taking his "Stormcloak" followers to begin the war that Would consume Skyrim and vowing to claim the High King's Throne for himself. Nevertheless, he was determined to destroy the last remnants of the Empire of Cyrodiil and also charted his own path to power, believing it was destiny to rule the Land of Skyrim as High King. and it is here by all accounts that the stormcloak rebellion began. he and he's followers fight an endless battle against king ernst and his imperial forces and seek to free Skyrim from the Empire and their King. he is the ruler of eastmarch and arch nemesis of King Ernst the King of Tamriel. He may also secretly be an associate of The Thalmor, who is the ruling governmental body of The Aldemeri Dominion, and King Ernst's TRUE Enemies The reign of Torygg was brought to an end by Ulfric; the Self-proclaimed ''Bear of Markarth , ulfric assassinated the High king and therefore got the attention of the Empire and the TRUE King of Tamriel; King Ernst . With the support of Galmar stone fist as well as all of windhelm and half of SKyrim, whose allegiance to the nord warrior was brought by the Markarth incident, Ulfric declared himself the True High King of Skyrim. His first Command was to bring a swift and decisive end to the war by annihilating the Empire as well as their King . At the same time, which he planned to do by planning an attack on solitude. Ulfric sought to rule the province of Skyrim as High King of a new Nordic Empire in his image. Fate During "Battle of Windhelm," King Ernst storms his throne room, where a final battle ensues. During the battle, Ulfric uses his Thu'um against the King, which enrages him, the King charge at the rebel leader and massive sword fight occurs but king ernst emerges victorious as he knocks ulfrics sword out of his hand and stabs him in the stomach. When defeated, Ulfric tells King Ernst tha he is a tyrant and that he believes thsat the empire will only ruin the peace in skyim but king ernst grows tired of his innsolence and proceeds kill him, Upon his death, King ernst began purging skyrim of all stormcloaks and eventually succeded he then returned to Castle Dour and sat happily on his throne knowing that the stormcloaks that died in the Civil War only made him and the empire's grip on Tamriel stronger.[5] Category:Characters from my skyrim universe Category:Rulers Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Elder Scrolls Category:Elder Scrolls VIllains Category:Elder Scrolls Villains